Something to live for
by DEMIGOD123
Summary: Do you have a tough life? Do you ever feel like nothing good will ever happen? Well this story is about Annabeth Chase getting abused by her dad and step mom. She has been bullied at school for as long as she can remember. But just remember something good could come out of something bad. We all have something to live for.


"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. My step mom wouldn't listen and kept on kicking me in the face. I cried out in pain. She punch me in the gut and I passed out.

This happened everyday. Usually it's my dad, but they take turns torturing me. I get bullied everyday by this group. In this group contains Drew tanka, Rachel dare, Luke castellian, and most important Percy Jackson. He was the worst of them all. He would embarrassed me in front of _everybody_ , and they would just point and laugh at me. Even the teachers like seeing me get hurt. I have nobody. I will never have anybody and I never had anybody.

I woke up feeling drowsing from my beat down. I looked at the floor and it was stained with blood. I knew that I would have to end up cleaning it up afterwards. I got up and went to take a shower. I found out that I slept the whole night on that floor passed out. I quickly put on some random clothes and went to clean my mess. I'm glad that I was the only one awake.

I made breakfast for my step mom and dad and my younger sister, Olivia.

Once I finished I took my book bag and headed off to school. A lot of people surrounded my locker laughing. I stomach started to swirl around. Something bad happened and now I would have to know what it was. When I walked up to them they all smiled and walked away. Okay something was up.

I opened my locker and a big bucket of water flew on to my head. I could hear laughter in the backround. I tried to pull the bucket off my head, but it wouldn't budge. I could hear pictures being taken all over the place. I finally got it off my head. I felt tears run down my eyes. I pushed past everyone and ran to the bathroom.

Nobody was in here, so I sat down on the floor. I took out my pocket knife and brushed the blade across my skin. When I finished using it I washed my arms and headed back out. My hair was stil wet. I squeezed my hair out and headed off to homeroom.

My homeroom teacher was Miss. Rubin. She is the greatest teacher someone could have. She can really relate to me because she too was bullied in school. She 's the only person in the world who really cares about me. She lets me stay here for lunch most of the time.

"Sorry for being late. It won't happen again." I told her.

"Was it a little mishap?" She whispered.

"Define little." I said and headed back to my seat which was in the back closet to the window. It was good to be in the back because some of the kids love to throw spit balls at people's head. Yeah, real mature.

Since it was homeroom I decided on reading. I pulled out my book called the Mortal instruments. It would be my 5th time reading this book. I can't help it. It's so good. I was about in the middle of page 6 when someone snatched the book out my hand. That someone being Percy Jackson.

He is so annoying. He is always bothering and making fun of me in front of everyone. He also spreads nasty rumors about me. I will admit it that I had a crush on him, but not anymore.

"Hey, give me my book back!" I told him.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" He asked with a smirk on his face. My face burned with embarrassment as everybody stared at us in the room.

"Just give it to me." I muttered with my head down.

"Well you can have after I'm done tearing the pages out." He said. I could hear people snickering in the backround.

"You will give her her book back. _Now."_ Miss. Rubin said. I guess Percy didn't like being told what to do because he gave me the book back, but threw it at my head. I would have been fine if it was a small book, but it wasn't. Tears threatened to come out at the pain of my head.

The whole class gasped at Percy. Miss. Rubin's glare was so hard on Percy. She started to stare at Percy for a long time.

"Office. Right now!" Miss. Rubin said. He groaned and gathered his stuff and went off to the office. Before he went out the door he sent me a very hard cold glare. My face redened and I looked down so nobody would see my face.

And that was just the beginning of my torture here at school. I'm Annabeth Chase the nobody.


End file.
